I Could Learn To Love You Chapter 1
by AmazingKelly782
Summary: Joey/Yugi YugixJoey Y/J Yugi/Joey J/Y JoeyxYugi Pairing. WARNING This story contains Yaoi or Boy On Boy! Not In this chapter very much but later on There will be! Don't read if you don't like it! :D I'd like to get some feed back :D
1. Chapter 1

I Could Learn To Love You

Yugi's POV

"Hey! Yugi! Wait up! For a short guy you sure move fast!" Joey's arms waving to get my attention I turned at his insult I knew that he meant in the best possible way and smiled because he was smiling as well that's how I knew it wasn't meaning to hurt me. He trotted up to me as I stopped to wait for him and he put his arms on my shoulders and exclaimed" Yuge! I have the best news! I'm moving out!"

" That's great Joey!" I exclaimed his face became more comical and I knew he was going to ask something I looked up to him and said " What do you need Joey….?" I trailed off waiting for him to answer.

He rubbed his head and made a dopey face he said " Thing is I ain't really got a place to stay Yuge and I know you just moved out of Jii-chan's Game store ever since Tea moved in to help him live soooo I was wondering If we could be room mates?"

"Joey that's a great idea." I smiled to him and he pulled me into a hug his creamy chocolate eyes looking at me with such joy. His father was abusive and drank part of the reason Joey was so screwed up before we were friends he didn't think I knew what his dad did but I did and it sickened me. If I hadn't kept my small stature I'd have beat the shit out of him long ago.

"Joey! Why the hell is there an assortment of your freaking boxers on the ground!" somehow I wasn't surprised he picked boxers as his choice of under garments he was so tough. Yugi...Did you just think about Joey in his boxers? Echoed a voice from in my head. My conscious was curious it was just me up there ever since Yami left. Why the hell am I STILL thinking about Joey that way! I smacked myself in the head and shook it off to me being crazy. While I was doing this Joey came in to clean up his underwear and apparently I had a glazed over look.

Once I returned to reality and away from my fantasy's I heard " Relax Yuge they were clean." As he trotted off. I sat down trying to regain myself. Something was different about me and I wasn't sure how I liked it so far...

Joey's POV

I looked at my fresh new living area and I felt that bit of warm appreciation that Yugi had let me move in with him for our final year of school. I looked to him sitting down and was a bit confused by the way he was acting but I brushed it off to nerves about his best friend moving in with him. I know Yugi wouldn't mind if I played some music so I pushed some buttons and put a CD in to hear the sweet engulfing sound of the music around me. Time to unpack.

Set me off like dynamite strapped tight around my waist

We are the ones in competition but claim this ain't no race

(Let's go!)

Take a breath and explode like bullets tearing through the wind

Cut me up with a razor blade that tries to separate the skin

Now in the

White flames of burning flags we

Found a world worth dying for, yeah

We've been battered so hard that we don't

Feel anymore

Take me

From this world

Save me

What if we

All die young?

So take me

From this world

Save me

What if we

All die young?

I looked down at my luggage Rise Against playing in the background I began to take things out of boxes and placing them around my room I tried to keep my stuff to my room I looked to a small box that was poorly wrapped in newspaper on the top in bad grammar it wrote " To Yuge, Thanks for lettin me move in wit ya." I placed it on my bed and finished up with a grin.

" Yuge! I finished unpacking my room looks amazing thanks again for letting me move in!" I shouted into the apartment

"Your welcome Joey!" Yugi called out in response I heard his small feet padding towards my room I grabbed the box and shoved it forward causing him to halt as he came in. He had grown he was taller then he originally was, about a foot or two he was still small for his age though. His feet were a size 7 in mens and he had a non-muscular figure there was a slight natural definition in his arms and stomach but nothing to brag about.

Yugi's POV

" Huh? Whats this?" I looked to the box Joey held out in front of me he grinned in a goofy way rubbing the back of his head he looked away and shoved it forward a bit again apparently waiting till I took it before he gave me an explanation. I took the box from his hands I then looked to Joey waiting from him to tell me something about it.

Joey's POV

Yugi looked to me with Confusion in his eyes I knew he was waiting for me to say something. " Its a present. I got it for ya' to show how much it means that your letting me move in with you. Took me forever to find it!" I grinned to him as I watched him open it removing the newspaper carefully as if it was covered in gold he placed the paper down and opened the shoe box his present was hidden under more newspaper but this time the comics. Yugi set it aside with the others my eyes lit up as I saw his face.

Yugi's POV

" Joey!" I exclaimed to my best friend I pulled out a video game " Duel Monsters for X-Box 360" inside were two discs one was Duel Monsters and one was DDR there was also a Duel Monsters card in the information holder of the box I looked up to Joey he ushered me to take it I pulled it out gently and flipped it over It was a Dark Magician and 5 other cards. Flame Manipulator, Masakai the Legendary Swords Man, Polymerzation and Flame Swordsman. I looked up to Joey and said " I can't take this! I shoved the cards back at him but he refused to take them.

" Take them Yuge." his voice was stern and it was clear he wasn't going to take them.

I looked at the final card it was 'Dark Flare Knight' a fusion of Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman he must have spent so much money and time to find all of these. I felt a rush of emotion has the pressing sensation of tears invaded my eyes I put the box aside and looked up to Joey.

" Yugi! I'm sorry if it wasn't that great a gift or if the discs or scratched I-" Joey looked crushed.

" Its the best gift I ever got Joey!" I interjected and embraced him he hugged me back with a grin he looked pleased with what he had gotten.

" What can I say Yuge the best gift for the best friend" I smiled to the little guy he let go of me and questioned

"Feel up for breaking these two games in?"

Joey's POV

I jumped to the challenge and shouted" Hell Yes!" I grinned stupidly and raced out of the room Yugi close behind he made a quick stop to make sure he safely tucked the cards away in his pockets.


	2. Question

Alright, hello boys and girls in fanfiction land! I need to know your opinions! So here is the grand question should I write:

a) Lost Boys fan fiction

Lost Boys YAOI fan fiction

A chapter in the JoeyxYugi fan fiction

You suggest

Please review or message me as I am anxious to start writing.


End file.
